


【泉レオ】情痴

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2020/7/15人间自是有情痴
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	【泉レオ】情痴

嶙峋的月光透过窗，从微蜷的脚趾开始，一直渡到凌乱汗湿的额发，为他赤|裸的身躯覆上一层蝉翼般轻薄的纱。浴室的门锁咔嗒响动一声，似有所感，月永レオ微微侧过脸，碧荧荧的双眸越过夜的混沌，与濑名泉相对视。  
“セナ——”  
他叫得很轻，尾音拖长上扬，是惯常的语调，由被情|欲弄沙哑的嗓念来，多了一丝不明不白的甜，像是点燃香烟尝过呛人的第一口后埋在辛辣下只在舌根留下一点痕迹的浅淡甜味，和月永本人也相似，濑名泉颈后三寸处未竟的半道抓痕可以作证。情至浓时，月永レオ难耐地将无处安放的手搭在他脖颈处，在一记猛烈冲撞后，略长的指甲于身上人光洁的皮肤上划开一个口子，血液上涌凝结出暗红色的印痕，骤时白玉染瑕。  
月永レオ的手胡乱收紧着，触到一根冰凉的链子，蛇信般舔舐着他的手指，将毒液细细涂抹均匀，他迷蒙的目光忽而清明，顺着银链延伸的轨迹看，那是一枚设计精巧的戒指，成色极佳的天然绿宝石在朦胧的月光里闪烁了一下。它悬于半空，距他不过咫尺，若是平常，应紧贴在濑名泉心口处，此刻在他们做着不可为人所知之事时，方才离体，如同监视者般审视着躺在濑名泉身下贪渴求欢的他，宣判他不知羞耻。像是忽来一记闷锤敲过心口，月永レオ避开了那枚似在嘲弄的戒指，手指也讪讪收回，转而抓住洁白的床单，紧紧地，攥住它，在粗糙的布料中硬生生拗断指甲的一角，剥落了新月似的壳。

情|事结束之后，月永レオ把湿漉的橙发随手束起，披着一身情|欲的痕迹下了床。他坐在酒店的飘窗上，拿着不知道从哪里翻出的纸贴上玻璃，细马克笔在上面画出一个个圆润的音符，他写得很顺畅，嘴里哼着不知名的曲调，另一条腿还不安分地摆动着，藏蓝色的夜空隔着一层窗将他吞食进去，仿佛他与那些星星是同样高悬于天际的东西。  
濑名泉注视他，用如对陌生者一般的淡然视线，似乎刚才的肌肤相亲、灵肉相合不过是一场幻梦。他想点烟，但摸遍了衬衫的口袋也没有找到。濑名泉啧叹一声，对引来创作者询问的目光略显意外，他抓了把自己的银发，解释道，“我去买烟。”  
月永レオ了解式地点了点头，又埋头沉浸于创作世界中。  
濑名泉将涌至嘴边的“要我帮你带点什么吗”咽了回去，盖上帽子，将房卡往口袋一塞出了门，许是心情不佳，他关门的动静有些大，沉闷的一声巨响，在空旷的走廊里漾出冷寂的回音。濑名泉又压了压帽子，朝先前看见的二十四小时便利店走去。

凌晨三点的便利店还在照常营业，收银小姐揉了把眼，对着推门的顾客露出笑容，“晚上好。”  
“晚上好。”濑名泉点了点头，随意拣了盒薄荷烟。  
“工作很难应付吧。”  
“不，不算是。相比某些麻烦，工作要好得多。”他止了声，对自己在陌生人面前倾吐烦恼有些懊悔。显然，他的麻烦让他不能保持平日的好习惯。  
收银小姐了然地笑了笑，转开了话题，“要不要买点吃的呢？”  
濑名泉拎着关东煮步出便利店，在不远处的路口停住了。街灯闪闪灭灭的，红灯掉了半个圆，只有一半在亮着。一次性打火机的火苗在夜风中颤颤巍巍，他耐心地打了好几次，总算还是点着了。  
濑名泉不常抽烟，仅用于工作劳累时提神，方才应遍寻不到是理所当然，薄荷的冰凉气息甫入肺腑，浑浊的思绪逐渐清明，濑名泉看着扭曲奇谲的白烟缠上他的手指，有一张看似飘渺细小实则坚韧难缠的网，又一次笼罩在他的身上。  
十六岁那年如此，二十八岁也同样如此。  
月永レオ。  
他把这个名字默念一遍，自认心态还算平和，却也难免觉察出一二分咬牙切齿的味道，为自己又一次重蹈覆辙。  
绿灯亮了，他掐灭燃烧未半的香烟，将手插回外袋，那里装着两颗水果糖，结账时收银小姐的额外赠送，还附带一句“祝您生活愉快。”  
不，光是橘子味就足够让人不愉快了。  
他把包装纸捏得窸窣作响。

濑名泉回去时，和橘子一样发色的作曲家已经停止了创作，偏着头倚在玻璃上，翠色的眼半开半阖，像是随时要睡过去一样。  
“醒醒，在这睡会感冒的。”濑名泉上前，手犹豫了一会，落在了他的肩上，轻拍了两下。  
月永レオ睁开眼，脸颊在他手背上蹭了蹭，柔软的触感让濑名泉的手骤时一僵，他触电般地抽回手。月永レオ似乎也清醒过来，在尴尬的道歉出口之前，濑名泉将装有关东煮的盒子塞到他怀里，“吃吧，你饿了吧。”  
他捧着温热的盒子，缓慢地眨了一下眼，“谢谢。”  
“嗯。”  
或许这世上应有教人如何与旧友相处的课程，好让对话不那么生硬。  
濑名泉的目光在房间内绕过一周，将其挑剔得一无是处之后，还是落在了月永レオ的身上，他正吃着一小只章鱼香肠，一根又一根把它的脚全都啃掉才开始吃上面的部分，和以前的吃法完全一致，濑名泉从中找到一点熟悉感，却又朦朦胧胧地看不真切。  
“セナ。”月永レオ突然出声，沉默像一个脆弱的瓷器，溅落了一地的碎片。  
“怎么了？”  
“你可以先回去啊。”  
“哈？”  
“如果有别的事，不用管我也没关系的哦——”  
“你的意思是，让我睡完就走吗？”濑名泉不可置信地挑高了眉，声音也高了几度，修剪得长度适宜的指甲深深嵌入掌心。  
而月永レオ只是心不在焉地用筷子搅着汤，试图从中捞出刚刚滑落的一小块萝卜，因此没能看见濑名泉复杂的表情，“对对，没关系，不用理会我，在这里待着让セナ很不自在的话，不如回家去吧。”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“也不是什么需要负责的关系。”  
“你是谁都可以吗？”  
“唔，那还是要挑一下吧，太差劲的也不行！不过セナ从哪里来说都很合适，甚至超乎预期了，反正目的只是为了获取灵感……”  
“够了！”濑名泉近乎粗暴地打断他的话。  
月永レオ闭上嘴，安静地看着他，绿色的眼睛像是被水洗过一样，澄澈中带了一点疑惑。濑名泉想自己的脸色肯定很难看，对方这般心平气和，倒像是他在无理取闹一样。他闭上眼，深呼吸了三次，在月永レオ以为他要离开的时候，他转向被他们糟蹋成狼藉的床，勉强收拾了一番躺了上去。  
许久，从那边传来一句，声音很闷，似是压抑着暴雨的乌云，“早点睡觉。”  
月永レオ的笔忽然就停住了，墨水在纸上洇出硕大的污点，一直向外扩散蔓延，将纹理悉数晕染明晰，又强硬盖过，只余一片黑色。  
真是的，セナ这么温柔，就算是我，也会感到愧疚的啊。  
他想着，遥遥地投去目光，隔着十年的光阴岁月，一遍又一遍描摹濑名泉的面容，眉目俊朗，宛若雕琢，他记忆里的少年张开之后美貌却愈加锋利，冷不防就割人一手的血，却对他保有一番过往的耐性。  
十年过去了，他当初不辞而别，没有承诺过什么再会的约定，如今也没有必须要见面的理由。

只是在一个寻常无聊的上流社交晚宴，他受邀作为钢琴演奏师出席，于玲珑剔透的水晶灯下，撞上一双冰蓝色的眼眸，似天又像海，漩涡般掠夺着在场所有人的视线，而他在十二年前就已经被这双眼摄去灵魂。借着酒酣耳热，他摇晃着的酒杯不意间泼洒上对方的胸口，招数老套，成果喜人，濑名泉站定不动任他拿着手帕擦拭，将衬衫弄得更加凌乱。  
“セナ。”  
“好久不见……”濑名泉迟疑了片刻，似乎是拿不准该叫他什么，这二三分犹豫让月永レオ的手紧了紧，不小心从男人的衬衫里勾出一根细银链，他没来得及道歉，只顾盯着那枚系着的戒指，有一瞬间的愣神。  
濑名泉把链子塞回衣内，那颗戒指滑落回他心口，“好久不见，れおくん。”  
语气堪称坦荡，丝毫无所避讳，不见一点闪躲避嫌的意味。  
于是他把叙旧的桥段抛掉，问他——  
“你要不要和我睡？我需要一点inspiration。”  
“放心好了，我不会打扰你的正常生活，不愿意也没有关系的。”  
“你是说做情人？”濑名泉挑了挑眉，“好啊。”  
“不过，你也看见了。我有想要共度一生的对象了。”

而夜只有一半那么长了，将白未白，隐约透出一点光亮。他慢吞吞拖出最后一个音符的尾巴，拉上了窗帘，把外面的光亮都遮蔽在白色羽翼之后。他轻手轻脚地爬上|床，往人那边的方向挪去，濑名泉似是已经睡着了，在梦境中，他的眉依然是紧蹙的，月光似的银色发丝顺着脸颊垂落，像是坠落凡尘的精灵。月永レオ的指尖轻轻抚上他的眉心，触到一点温热，他将那拧着的结一点一点顺着眉宇抚平。末了，他将嘴唇覆上，颤抖着落下一个轻如羽毛的吻，在心里对他作出祝福。  
愿你不要梦见我。

第二日醒来的时候，濑名泉已经不在房间里了。他的被子盖得好好的，怕他着凉，空调也是适宜的温度，一见便知是谁的手笔。月永レオ望着雪白的天花板上的霉点，放空了两分钟，然后他在床头柜上摸到一张便条，怕他找不到，特意放在了显眼的一伸手就能碰到位置，酒店的宣传单上书写着熟悉的字迹：  
我去上班，早餐已定好，打电话到前台。晚上见。  
是濑名泉一贯以来的细致风格，高中的时候也是，叮嘱他好好吃饭，无果后干脆在用餐点将准备好的便当塞入他怀中。十六岁的濑名泉每天负责将他从草丛天台柜子树上之类奇奇怪怪的地方把他揪出来，嘴上说着怕你饿死了很麻烦，其实比谁都还要温柔小心。  
月永レオ握着那张便条，才发现忽然又走了神，他把便条和自己昨夜的乐谱放在一起，思忖片刻都叠成小块塞入外套的袋中——文件夹之类的东西必然是懒得随身携带的，没办法，要他学会好好整理收拾简直是不可能的事情。

钢琴乐音在空中响起，他拿起手机按下通话键。这是个国内电话，自他出国之后就更换了号码，与他还保持联系的人寥寥无几，不用猜想也知道是哪一位，果然，慵懒的嗓音通过电流向他致意：  
“王様，好久不见啊，欢迎回国。”  
“凛月，消息过分灵通了吧？”  
“嗯哼，毕竟我也曾经是策略家，情报收集当然不在话下。”那边的人停了停，片刻后切入正题，“你想和他见面吗？我可以帮忙。”  
他是哪位不言而喻。  
月永レオ翻身下了床，赤着脚走过去揭开窗帘，阳光很是刺眼，他伸出手稍作遮挡，“不，不用了。我已经和セナ见过面了。”  
“不愧是行动力满点的王様，那也没什么需要我操心的了吧？”  
“其实还有一件事！”  
“什么？”  
“凛月你知道セナ的戒指吧？那个人……你见过吗？”  
“小濑说那是和他喜欢的人的约定信物……”朔间凛月沉默了一会，“所以，不是王様吗？”  
“不是哦。”月永レオ干脆利落地答道。  
“那你们……”  
“我在和セナ偷情来着。”  
月永レオ的语气很是轻快，他对自己弯出一个明媚而嘲讽的笑容，玻璃上倒映的人影同样在嘲笑他。这副表情于他脸上出现很不合适，至少在以前认识他的人面前，会让人觉得很陌生。好在没人看见，隔着电话的朔间凛月看不见，如今的濑名泉似乎也不需要在意。

今天的工作比预计中的还要多。濑名泉不耐烦地看着表，他先前已经给月永レオ发过一次短讯说明情况，对方隔了好长一段时间，才回复了他没关系，附带系统自带的微笑表情。  
但濑名泉心里总有不安的预感，像是对方随时就会一声不吭，像风那样消失不见，这对他来说不是难事，不如说，他一直都是这样干的，想要消失就消失，想要出现就突然出现，没有人能留住他。  
难得等到了下班，濑名泉执车一路奔往月永レオ发来的定位，某座本地很有名的公园，虽然在他看来喷水池和鸽子都无聊得要命，拿来哄骗小学生都嫌多余。  
月永レオ正坐在公园的长椅上，手上抓着根奶盐蛋筒，有一下没一下地吃着。濑名泉的视线范围内捕捉到他的身影，不安的心才算好好地落回了原处。他的头发长长了不少，用皮筋散散地束起辫子搭在肩上，乍一看有点像女孩子。  
“等很久了吗？”  
“也没有很久，我刚刚才喂了鸽子。我们现在去哪？”  
“去我家吧。”  
月永レオ眨了眨眼睛，“没关系吗？把情人带回家里什么的，那个人不会在意吗？”  
濑名泉盯着他看了好一会，冰蓝色的眼看得他心慌，月永レオ避开他的目光望向薄暮天色，半晌他的耳畔落下一声，声音轻而语气低沉，像是春日的惊雷落在湖中，“没关系，他不在意。”  
他们贴得很近，被热气扑打的耳垂泛起了细微的红，和天色一般暧昧得恰到好处，他挽上濑名泉的手臂，唇角微翘带出笑来。濑名泉无缘由地不喜欢他的笑，他所认识的月永レオ，不听人话，自作主张，笑起来像是朝阳驱散云霾，学不会这般体贴暧昧的笑容。于是他偏了偏头，吻上对方的嘴唇，他尝到了冰淇淋的味道，绵软细腻的甜中藏着粗糙的淡咸味。月永レオ没预料到这个吻，眼睛瞬时睁大了些，手中的蛋筒啪嗒一声掉在脚下。濑名泉手指穿过橙红色的发丝扣住月永レオ的后脑，将这个吻一再加深。  
一吻作罢，月永レオ碰了碰水润的唇，翠眸微微上挑，“这算什么？”  
“什么都不算。”濑名泉答道，略微向前走快了两步，手却牢牢抓住了对方的手腕，和当年他强硬地把他从废旧教室里拖出来一样，抓得很紧，不容挣脱。

濑名泉的家很是整洁，屋子不大，东西却齐整完备，堪以充当两人的爱巢。濑名泉在厨房里忙活，并勒令他不准进来，想来是多年前一起去厨房体验时险些将锅给弄炸的绝赞经历让人警醒。  
我的厨艺也没那么差啦。月永レオ忿忿地想。  
一个人在外也总得学着做两样菜，总归是不能饿死自己。没人看管的时候就失去了任性的权利，在几次胃痛进医院之后总算吸取教训学会看顾身体——不死掉就没问题。  
月永レオ坐在沙发上，抱着针织的抱枕，打量着四周的一切，试图找出濑名泉那位想要相伴一生的人的痕迹。可以坐在上面一起看电视的柔软地毯，柜子里整整齐齐塞着各种电影碟片，海洋公园的纪念海豚玩偶，角落里养着的百合花，进门时放在鞋柜里的情侣拖鞋。  
“——那个人，是什么样的人呢？”月永レオ抬起脸看向濑名泉，他刚将饭菜一样样摆上桌，前来唤正在发呆的他。  
濑名泉低下头注视他，“你很在意吗？”  
“我当然——只是有一点好奇而已，能够让セナ喜欢上、想要一辈子在一起的人是什么样的。”  
“那个人——有一双非常漂亮的绿眼睛。”濑名泉说着，不经意带出一抹笑容，温柔中含着些许无奈。月永レオ想起他下午吃的那根奶盐蛋筒，却只觉得舌根漫上的唾液又酸又苦，连吸入的空气也冷涩得让肺部发抖。他茫然而不知所措，从未有过的情绪操控心神。这是什么？怨恨吗？还是说妒忌？眼前的景象变得模糊而遥远，像是身处于在海水之中一样，摇晃的波纹漾出粼粼的重影，他似乎听见濑名泉在唤他的名字，被海水压迫的耳朵难以捕捉到，不知那声音是从外界抑或是他心中传来，最后他费力地用指尖搭住濑名泉的胳膊，紧紧地扣住濑名泉的手，像是抓住一根救命稻草，用力将他拉了下来，嘴唇张合着于对方耳畔轻声念了一句什么，霎时天旋地转。  
沙发骤然承受两人的重量发出吱呀的声响，灯是亮的墙是白的濑名泉的眼睛是蓝的，他的衣服被粗暴地扯开，皮肤暴露在空气中有些冷，他乖巧地环上身上人的脖颈，让身躯贴合更近。  
——他说，那你和那个人也在这里做过吗？

故事的开始，是一个不体面的谎言。但他现在却感谢这个不体面的关系，将他们圈在里面，公开妒忌已无权利，质问旧情更让人狼狈，如现下这般耳鬓厮磨唇齿相依，别的什么也不需要，不也挺好的吗？  
月永レオ想，不，并非全无代价——我在破坏セナ的生活，我在偷窃属于另外一个我不认识的人的幸福，以此来填满我无望的私欲。  
他怔忪地望着濑名泉，他想起十六岁时的那个少年，夏日的吻带着清爽的薄荷香味，小心翼翼地在他身上打下自己的痕迹，从此烙入骨殖，那是个咒语，只要再见到他，心脏就会开始抽疼，哪怕是万劫不复，飞蛾扑火，承受这世间不齿的骂名，也要向他靠近。  
可当初是他先选择的离开，丢下一张又一张名为情书的乐谱，丢下他们一起看过的那颗星星，丢下喂养的流浪猫，丢下从汽水罐中掏出的湛蓝色和橙红色的波子，丢下他们相恋过的岁月。  
他的眼睛忽然涌上泪水，视线中濑名泉那枚碍眼的戒指只留下一个绿色的影，他伸手打翻了沙发旁边的花瓶，挂着露水的百合花摔在地上，伤口处迸发出浓郁的甜香，太过腻人，将呼吸都绑架。  
“我想——我想去看星星。”他抽噎着说，濑名泉将手覆在他的眼睛上，温热的泪水渡过他的掌心。  
他说好。

暴雨连下了三日三夜。  
城市的排水系统彻底崩溃，从窗口望出去，车潮和人潮在水潮中不堪一击。濑名泉得以收获了三日假期，连同月永レオ一起。最开始月永レオ还在担心那个人若是突然来访，他用旧友的身份能否遮去暧昧蒙混过关，后来看着倾盆而落的雨，他就不想了。  
他们像普通的情侣一样相处，那天没来得及细品的濑名的手艺在这里天重新展示，而月永レオ终于得以进入厨房证明自己的厨艺尚在可以入腹的水平。他们聊天，接吻，拥抱，最后黏黏糊糊地粘在一起，在这间屋子的每一个角落纵情欢愉，如同不知人性的动物那般，任由寻欢作乐的本能操纵，此时他二人难得的心意相通，想着若是世界终结在这一刻，倒也不错。  
最后月永レオ穿着他的衬衫，头靠在濑名泉的肩上，他们坐在地毯上，天色近亮，身心俱疲，却没有躺下睡去的兴致。电视屏幕里放着一部爱情片，月永レオ随手从柜子里抽出来的。法式风情，他亲身领略过，他难得谈及他的游历，谈及他未带钱包被好心老婆婆收留，顺便观看着屏幕中的男女主角兜兜转转在异国他乡的街头接吻，很是衬景的还有雨，只是不像他们这边的雨那般暴躁地宣泄，而是缠绵的，淅淅沥沥的小雨，他们在吻过之后便各赴东西，从此不再有牵连。  
“从这之后就忘了吧。”月永レオ重复着台词，碧岑岑的眼中悄然流转过一丝光亮。  
濑名泉嗤笑一声，“有什么值得铭记的吗？既然决定放弃，就不必回头，也不需要怀念了。”  
“欸——说得也对啊。”  
“薄情的人才最念旧情。总该给未来的人留下空间吧。”濑名泉垂下眼，拨弄一下系着的指环，摩挲着上面雕刻的凹凸起伏的纹路。  
“要是能忘掉就好了。”月永レオ眨了眨眼睛，话锋一转，“我们什么时候去看星星？”  
而他心里在想那个人是什么样的人。  
能让濑名泉在高中的日记本上特意加上一句，较之之前稚嫩的笔迹成熟一二分的，“我要放下了。”  
他实非有意窥人隐私，只是濑名放的太不隐蔽，就在床头柜第三个抽屉里，还未完全合上，露出淡蓝色封皮一角。或是三言两语，或是长篇记述，月永レオ翻过岁月的尘发现十六岁的少年对他的执着，冷漠言辞中藏不住的爱恋，明亮得与宝石一样璀璨，太过耀眼，让眼中也忍不住掉下泪水。他确实是濑名泉的梦魇，在他决定重新开始之后又突然闯入他的生活。  
他不想要看星星了，他想——

“那么——就祝找到幸福的セナ永远幸福下去。”  
搅乱了别人生活的人笑着说。  
就算不是我，就算会妒忌，那个要和濑名生活的人，要和濑名一起去看星星的人。  
也祝你们幸福。

“说来就来说走就走也太随意了吧。”濑名泉把行李箱交到他手边。  
“没办法啦！突然来的安排，不管做什么都不是完全自由的哦。”他挠了挠头讪笑道，听着濑名泉交代他的衣服都塞在行李箱第一个格位，他要去的地方正处严冬，下机前就该穿好外套。月永レオ头如捣葱，左耳进右耳出，被濑名泉狠狠拍了一下脑袋，“你有没有好好听啊？”  
“知道啦知道啦，老妈子セナ！”月永レオ撇嘴，濑名泉掐上他柔软的脸颊，“知道就给我记住。”  
“セナ——我们还是朋友吧？”  
“不然呢，陪你胡闹已经是我最后的宽容了，记得要感谢这一生一世的恩情。”  
他看着眼前银发蓝眸的俊俏男子，还是没忍住上前抱了抱他，就像以前一样，这样就好。然后他的手背上被贴上什么，他低头看去，是一枚闪着光的星星贴纸。  
“下次你回来的时候再一起去看星星吧。你会回来吧？”  
“嗯嗯，说不定哦——三年五年之后？”  
月永レオ笑得毫无阴霾，拖着行李箱跑向安检口，转身回头，对他挥了挥手。  
濑名泉看着月永レオ离开的背影，沉沉地呼出一口气。他又想抽烟了，然而还是和上次一样的困境，找遍身上也找寻不到，机场抽烟也着实有损公德。他找了个座位坐下，手指抵住额角，周围吵杂的声音潮水般褪去，他全然听不见，他透过窗，看着停机坪上的飞机像鸟一样飞窜出去划破天际，湛蓝的天空中只留下一点白影，转眼间便消失不见。  
这样就好，都忘了吧。

濑名泉收起手机，选择性忽略了朔间凛月发来的短讯：“我想了很久——决定为小濑画一幅画，名字就叫不存在的恋人。”片刻之后，他还是回复了一句，“别管闲事。”  
他这位好友过分洞察人心，而感情之事从来也不是第三人帮助便能顺利通关。  
他留不住他，倒不如放他离开，以谎言开始，便以无疾而终作结。  
他爱恋一个人持续了十二年，在家里堆满了对方可能会喜欢的东西，零零碎碎，看得心烦却下不了决心都丢掉。而后在对方生日的那天打下了一枚戒指，颜色是对方的瞳色，明亮而纯粹的绿。说不定，三五年之后，他就能放下这段感情，心无芥蒂地和月永レオ去看星星。  
他的手机又震动了一下，懒得去查看朔间凛月回复了什么，他步出机场，暴雨之后难得的晴天将阳光铺洒在他身上，于是他也微笑了起来。

因此他也没看到一条短讯，来自并非他所想的那一位。  
——就算是这样，我也不想放弃。


End file.
